Inkjet printing technology has been used in many fields of printing for many different applications, including from traditional home and office usage to high-speed, commercial, and industrial printing. This is, in part, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. Various types of media have been used for inkjet imaging, including porous media, smooth media, offset media, coated media, etc. With any of these different types of media, different challenges are presented.